


In the Woods

by Fiazstar



Category: FE3H, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Edelgard doesn’t become a fascist, M/M, dimitrixclaude is canon, fuck you, idk - Freeform, this is for youtea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiazstar/pseuds/Fiazstar
Summary: Claude and Dimitri tell their love story to their daughter, Maranda.
Relationships: Dimiclaude - Relationship, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Leaves floated as the breeze carried them through the air, before finally landing on a little girl’s head. She was sitting in a field, surrounded by trees and bushes where she picked flowers in a small field.  
“Dad would love this!” she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together, giggling. She had picked what turned out to dandelions, not flowers, but she didn’t really know the difference.

After gathering them all, she got up and run as fast as she could to her Dad’s cottage that stood next to the forest, with a small creek behind it.  
She slowly walked up the steps and opened the door, seeing her Dads, Dimitri and Claude, cuddling on a couch, asleep.

The girl giggled again as she skipped up the the counter and started working on sorting the flowers, the yellow dandelions for Claude, and the wildflowers for Dimitri.

As she was tying them together, a strong pair of hands grabbed her as she squeaked in surprise as one of her dads, Claude, put her on his shoulders.  
“Maranda, weren’t you supposed to be asleep?” he asked sleepily. Dimitri was still trying to wake up.  
“Well, yeah..” Maranda said, “But I wanted to pick you guys flowers! Look! I made them for you two!” she exclaimed happily.

Claude was smiling as he put Maranda down and put a kiss to her forehead as he put her on the floor, he took the bouquet and felt his heart flutter. He loved his little girl so much.  
“Claaudee?” a grumbling voice said from the couch. “Where’d you go?” Dimitri groaned, his face in the couch cushion.

“In the kitchen, hun.” he said with a laugh. Claude winked at Maranda before sneaking up oh him, and bellyflopping on Dimitri’s back, making him moan in discomfort.

“CLAUDE-“ Dimitri yelled, lightly pushing Claude off him. Maranda and him were both laughing as he fixed his hair. “Weren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Dimitri asked Maranda.

“Mhm!” she said. “But look! I made you a bouquet!” she went to the kitchen and grabbed the bunch of wildflowers, before holding up to the giant 6’2 man.

Dimitri grabbed the flowers from his daughter, sniffed them, and then placed them down to give her a hug.  
“Thank you Mara.” he said. Claude joined in, hugging Dimitri from behind as he sighed. “Let’s sit down.”

The family sat on their couch, cuddling each other. “Love, please don’t-“ Dimitri said as he tried to get Claude to not jump on him again.

“Dad? Can you tell me a story?” Maranda asked, looking at Claude with a smile and wide eyes.  
“Ah. Let’s see.. how about the one where I put a rat in Edelgard’s room and you heard her scream from across the academy?” he suggested. “You basically just said the whole story,” Dimitri answered, putting his arms around. Claude sighed, putting a hand through his hair. “Fair enough.”

“Ooooh! How about when you guys met?” she asked excitedly.  
“Ah, I guess we haven’t told you that one yet.” Claude said. “It’s a long story. Sure you wanna hear it?” he asked.  
“Yep!” Maranda answered enthusiastically.  
“Alrighty, be prepared for the story of your life!” Claude replied with a smile.

-

“Heyyy Dimitri, still out here training? Ah- I get it, wanna impress Edelgard, huh?” Claude said as he walked onto the training grounds.  
“Claude, I have no time for your distractions now.” Dimitri answered. “I do hope you’re aware the Mock Battle is next week. I am simply honing my skills for the battlefield.” he answered. “Ah. You don’t trust me with that information? I get it, really. I am ‘The Schemer’ after all.” Claude said with a laugh, walking up to him. His gaze seemed to linger for a bit before he snapped out of his small trance.

“Claude? Are you alright?” Dimitri asked. “Oh? Me? You don’t need to worry about me, Your Highness. I’m just fine.” he answered casually.  
“If you say so, Claude.” He answered. “Ah well, I’m gonna to do the assignment Teach gave us. Have fun, Dimi.” Claude said, walking out.  
“..Dimi?”


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains most of it.

Claude yawned as the finally finished his assignment, sitting in the library for so many hours is exhausting. He didn’t know how Linhardt did it, honestly.  
He lazily got up and left his books on the table, he’d probably get yelled at, but, that was a problem for future Claude.

As he walked through the cold, dark, (Garreg Mach) halls, he heard..crying? Now, he usually didn’t want to intrude on anyone, but this time it felt..different. Like he had to. He walked down the halls and stopped in the front of the door where the soft cries could still be faintly heard. He then realized that this was his royal Highness himself, Dimitri’s door.

Claude was kind of surprised at that. He saw Dimitri as semi-stoic, seemed to look positively. Then again, he had witnessed some terrible things.

Claude silently opened the door, and he saw him. Dimitri on the floor, his head in his hands, muttering to himself and tears streaming down his face.

“Woah..Dimitri, what happened?” Claude rushed over to him, grabbing his hand, looking for any signs of injury, or anything that could’ve lead to him-

“Claude..what are you doing here? I thought I locked my door. I’m sorry you had to witness this side of me.” He mumbled, rising himself onto the bed. 

Claude looked him in the eyes. “Don’t be sorry. Everybody gets sad, mad, or whatever. Do..ya mind telling me what happened though?” Claude asked softly.  
Dimitri sighed and wiped his eyes. “Oh. Yes. Well, It was a nightmare. A recurring one as well.. it sounds childish, I know.” He answered. “Nah, that’s not childish. I had a recurring dream where I turned into a horse.. It couldn’t be as bad as that.” Claude tried to joke.

“Hm. I’d have that dream a million more times than the one I keep having.” Dimitri answered, sighing again and putting his head in his knees. Claude rubbed his back.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he said softly. Dimitri answered by looking him in the eyes and slightly nodding. “As I said, it’s the same dream. One where I witness my family get murdered.. I-In the tragedy, I’m aware you know of.” he started. 

“Duscur. I watched people die left and right, my family, and I was the one to survive. Why did I live? Why did all of those innocent people die, But I lived?” he clenched his fists into the sheet cover and took a shaky breath before continuing.

“Then the ghosts of the people torment me, saying “Why did I die but you lived?” and “Avenge us.” over and over again. I..” He had tears going down his face again.  
Claude slightly frowned and frowned. “You know they aren’t real, Dimitri. I know it’s hard, but I’m going to be blunt with you. They’re gone. They’re somewhere better. They don’t care that you lived. I’m sure they’d be glad someone lived, especially their prince.”

Dimitri said nothing. Claude sighed and got up, before he stopped him and grabbed his wrist. “Wait,” he said. “Stay with me. Please.”  
Claude look at him in shock. “Uh. Alright. If that’s what you want.” He sat down next to him and let Dimitri cry into his shoulder. And before long, they were both asleep, cuddled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love claude so mich???/?)/7//8)/UHHFHHG


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude finally confesses when it’s graduation day.

It was graduation day. After so many days of learning, making friends, and fighting- they were finally graduated students.  
Claude hugged his teacher, Byleth. (I’ll never forget you, Teach!” he was kinda crying.) as he walked into the fields. Everything was quieting down, now. People were going in their dorms for one final night before departing tomorrow morning. 

Claude sighed at the view of the Monastery from his spot. He was going to miss this place. He continued to look at it until someone walked over and sat beside him. It was Dimitri. Claude smiled. They’d become close friends over the months.

“How are you feeling, Dimitri?” He asked, picking at the grass.  
“Sad, relieved, maybe scared.” He answered, looking into the sunset with Claude. “Ah. Jitters because you’re gonna become the King soon, right? Nah, I getcha.” He answered.  
“I’ll miss everyone a lot. Except maybe Lorenz.” He mumbled the last part. Dimitri laughed.  
“I’ll miss everyone too, but not as much as you. I kind of feel embarrassed, but you’re one of my closest friends. I will cherish our memories.” Dimitri said with a blush. 

Claude raised an eyebrow. “Really? Wow, I thought you hated me. I mean.. there was that time I snuck a stomachache inducing poison in your breakfast-“ “Claude, you said that was an accident and almost cried having a panic attack.” Dimitri answered with a small laugh. Claude blushed a bit. “Yeah..yeah, whatever. Y’know it was meant for Hilda anyways.”

They were silent for a bit, watching the sunset. It was getting more and more dark by the second. “Hey Dimitri?” Claude asked. “Who do you think you’ll miss the most?”  
Dimitri seemed lost in thought when he said that.  
“Hey, you alive?” He looked into Claude’s eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Dimitri looked away.  
“Ah, uhm.. who will I miss the most?” he repeated in a whisper. He (..nervously?) laughed. “That’s a hard choice, Claude. Everyone’s my friend.” Claude shrugged. “I know who I will.” he said.  
“And, if you don’t mind me asking, who’s that?” Dimitri asked with a tiny bit of sadness.  
Claude then looked at him and sighed. “Oh well,” he said. “It’s you, Dimitri.”  
Dimitri almost choked. It wasn’t that bug of a deal.. he meant it as friends, right?  
“Better now than never.” Claude said, a small blush forming on his face. The sun was almost completely set now.

“..What?” Dimitri said, confused. “What’re you talking about, Claude?”  
Claude laughed. “I’m not good with words- actually, that’s a lie. I am good with them. I just want an excuse to do this.” he answered.

Dimitri tilted his head before Claude got closer and closer, and just when he realized what was happening, their lips touched. 

When they stopped, it was dark out, and Claude put his head into Dimitri’s chest, sighing. “Dimitri..I love you.” He laughed quietly. “I love you too, Claude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lub them so much.. i can make an epilogue if you RLLY want it 💓💓💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> lmao me and my friend thought of this at like 12 am. thanks tes


End file.
